List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network
This is the list of the programs broadcast by People's Television (PTV), a Philippine government free-to-air television network since it began its television operations in February 2, 1974. PTV 4 is headquartered in Broadcast Complex, Visayas Avenue, Diliman, Quezon City. A co-productions Unit from Solar Entertainment Corporation. William Tieng president for sports and entertainment and chief executive office, former TV5 anchor, and host, Martin Andanar joins PCOO Secretary. Sec. Harry Roque Presidential Spokesperson, Ms. Arianne Cardino, and Ms. Sweeden Velado-Ramirez. former PTV 4 female reporter joins a GMA Corporate Communications, and Light Right Manila Corporation (LRMC). together with the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO), Philippine Information Agency (PIA), Philippine News Agency (PNA), Radyo Pilipinas 738 (DZRB-AM), inculdes; PTV 4, and Radyo Pilipinas personalities, Department of Science and Technology (DOST), Goverment Service Insurance System (GSIS), Ms. Margie Jorillo, vice president, and Ms. Bo Sanchez, management staff and general research of GSIS. in partnership with; Radio Television Malacanang (RTVM), SMAC Television Production SMAC on PTV block, with the SMAC artists, and'' the National Basketball League with the (NBL players) under Solar Sports. PTV News and Public Affairs is headed by; Ms. Angie Arguelles OIC, News Divison, and Mr. Richard Valdez PTV 4 Enginerring Head, Henry Herdillo, Richard Noblejas, Rommel Panizal, and Pipoi Sumpay Desk Officers. also broadcast and simulcast on Radyo Pilipinas 738 (DZRB-AM) and PTV 4 telecast Sponsored by; Aizen Salon, David's Salon, Third Culture by; SO-EN, F&H: Folded and Hung, Facial Care, Revlon, Shana, Mary Profiles Salon, GDL: Gluta Drip Loungemuis, Bert Lozada Swim School, Vine Holistic Medical Aesthetics, Ideal Vision, Bobson, Plaints and Prints, Prince Albert, Dickers by; San Francisco, suits and barongs by; Omesimus, Michael Andre, Bergamo, and The Zen Institute Medical Spa. For the list of the defunct programs of PTV-4, see List of programs aired by People's Television Network. Current local programming 'Newscasts' * ''Daily Info (2017) * PNA Newsroom with William Thio, Rom Dulfo ''and ''Benj Bondoc ''(Philippine News Agency) (2017) * ''PTV Newsbreak (1989-1998, 2012) * PTV News Headlines (2017) * Sentro Balita (2017) * Ulat Bayan (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * Ulat Bayan Weekend (2017; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) 'News special presentations' * Sec. Harry Roque's Malacañang Press Briefing (1990) * Press Conference (1990) * Special Coverage (aired occasionally) 'Morning show' *''Bagong Pilipinas'' (2017) 'Public affairs/Documentary' * BizNews (2009-2015; 2017-2019) * Du30 on Duty ''(PCOO) (2017) * ''Gramo with Allan Francisco ''(PCOO) (2019) * ''Iskoolmates (2015) * Isyu One-On-One with Ceasar Soriano (2019) * Magandang Gabi Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano (2019) * Public Eye (2015) * Unlad Pilipinas with Ceasar Soriano (2019) 'Public service' * Cabinet Report sa Teleradyo with Sec. Martin Andanar and Leonardo ''Leo Palo (Radyo Pilipinas) (2018, 2019; simulcast on DZRB Radyo Pilipinas 738) * ''Damayan Nagyon (1975-2010, 2017) * Digong 8888 Hotline with Asec. Kris Roman ''(2019) * ''GSIS Members Hour (GSIS) (2005-2007, 2010-2019) 'Educational' * CONSTEL (1995-2001, 2012) **''Chemistry in Action (1995-2000) **''English ''(1998-2001) **''Fun with Math ''(1997-2001) **''Physics in Everyday Life ''(1996-2000) **''Science Made Easy ''(1995-2000) '''Musical'/'Variety' * An Evening with Raoul (2017) * Paco Park Presents (1991–2017, 2019) * SMAC Pinoy Ito! with Gabriel Umali Lorenzo Santiago and Rojean delos Reyes ''(SMAC Television) (2019) '''Game/Reality Talent Search' *''Artista Teen Quest with Princess Ella Apon Rayantha Leigh and Isaiah Tiglao (SMAC Television) (July 14, 2019) *PCSO Lottery Draw'' (1995-2003, 2005, 2019) **11 am Draw (2D Lotto, 3D Lotto Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) **4 pm Draw (2D Lotto, 3D Lotto Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) **9 pm Draw (3D Lotto, 4D, Lotto 6D, Lotto Lotto 6/42, Mega Lotto 6/45, Super Lotto 6/49, Grand Lotto 6/55, Ultra Lotto 6/58, STL Pares, Swer3 and 2-Digits) 'Comedy Series' * Rated Marriel with Mariella ''Marriel Dagohoy (SMAC Television) (2019) '''Sports' *''Auto Review'' (2001) *''NBL'' (NBL players) (2018, under Solar Sports) **''WNBL'' (WNBL players) (2019, under Solar Sports) *''PTV Sports'' (2006-2016, 2017; simulcast on DZSR Radyo Pilipinas Dos 918) 'Travel/Lifestyle-Magazine' * Alagang Magaling (2019) * DOSTv with Gel Miranda, ''(DOST) (2017) * ''Farm Living (2019) * Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas (2000) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993) * Salaam TV with Princess Habibah Sarip-Paudac, ''(muslim girl)) (2017) * ''Tulay with Billy Andal, Jet Claveria and Rep. Maite Defensor ''(2016) * ''Yan Ang Marino (2009) 'Infomercial' * Shop TV (2018, under Solar Entertainment) 'Religious' * Jesus Miracle Crusade (1986-1995, 2007-2011, 2019) *''Quiapo TV Mass'' (2008) *''Soldiers of Christ: Healing on the Air'' (2011) *''Talitha Kum Healing Mass on TV'' (2002) 'Segments' * Certified Kasama (July 16, 2018) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. ASEAN *''ASEAN Documentaries'' (2017) **''ASEAN: Changing Lives'' **''ASEAN: Community and its Three Pillars'' **''ASEAN @ 50: Historical Milestones'' **''ASEAN Now and The Future II: Discover New Buenavista'' **''Colours of ASEAN'' **''My City, My Love'' **''Proudly ASEAN'' **''Sharing ASEAN'' Animated Anime *''Bakugan: Battle Planet'' (2019) Cartoons * Ejen Ali (2019) * Keke's Story (2019) * Regal Academy (2018, produced by Rainbow S.r.l. and Rai Fiction) * Pingu in the City (2019) * ''Pleasant Goat and Big Big Wolf'' (2019) * PopPixie (2019, produced by Rainbow S.r.l.) * The Popeye Show (2019) * Transformers: Cyberverse (January 5, 2020) * ''Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy'' (January 5, 2020) * Winx Club (2019, produced by Rainbow S.r.l., under Solar Entertainment) Drama * Graceful Family (2019, licensed by Samhwa Networks and Telesuccess Productions, Inc.) * Hur Jun, The Original Story (2019, licensed by MBC) Movie blocks and specials * Kasama Movie Mania (2019, under Solar Entertainment) * Sunday Night Showdown (2017, under Solar Entertainment) 'Sports' * World Class Boxing (2020, under Solar Sports, in cooperation with Golden Boy Promotions) Regional programming 'Newscasts' *''Ulat Bayan Ylocos'' (PTV Ylocos) *''Kangrunaan a Damag'' (PTV Cordillera) (since January 8, 2018) *''Ulat Bayan Mindanao'' (PTV Davao) (since October 16, 2017) *''DavNor Karon'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Ulat Bayan Agusan del Sur'' (PTV Agusan del Sur/DXDA TeleRadyo) *''Tutok Balita'' (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'News bulletins' *''PTV Cordillera Newsbreak'' (PTV Cordillera, nationwide airing) (since October 16, 2017) *''PTVisMin Newsbreak'' (PTV Davao, nationwide airing) (since June 14, 2017) 'Public affairs' *''DavNor Sayron Ta!'' ((PTV DavNor) (since 2017) *''Kalamboan Dala Tanan'' (PTV Davao) *''Kapihan sa Kapitolyo'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Public service' *''Isyu @ Serbisyo with Eddie Carta'' (PTV Cordillera) *''USAPangkalusugan'' (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) 'Infotainment' * LakwaCha (PTV DavNor) (since 2017) Future programming 'Original' Public affairs *''FedeARAL'' (2020)PTV UPCOMING PROGRAMS|publisher=[[Facebook]|author=PTV|date=July 13, 2018|accessdate=July 13, 2018] *''EPower Mo!'' (2020) *''TeleKlima'' (2020) *''Dayo'' (2020) *''Haplos ng Bayan'' (2020) *''Ceasar Soriano Live'' (2020) Infotainment * Rise & Shine (Japan) (2020) * Power of K (Korea) (2020) * Salpukan 360 (2020) Musical/'Variety' * Yes Yes Yow (2020, under SMAC Television Production unit) Reality *''Pambatong Pinoy'' (2020) Specials *''2020 Summer Olympics'' (July 24-August 9, 2020) 'Acquired' Drama * Run, Jang-mi (2020) * Lovely Horribly (2020) * My Fellow Citizens! (2020) * Come and Hug Me (2020) * The Secret of My Love (2020) * Woman of 9.9 Billion (2020) * Rich Man (2020) Previously aired programs References See also * PTV 4 makes bold move, launches KPoP Idol Search * Government-Owned People's Television (PTV) relaunches for commercial broadcasr * PTV-4 Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas (RP1) 738 KHZ Program Schedule * Radyo Pilipinas 2 (RP2) 918 KHZ Program Schedule * 87.5 FM1 Program Schedule * 104.3 FM2 Program Schedule * People's Television Network * List of Philippine television shows Category:People's Television Network shows Category:Lists of television series by network Category:Philippine television-related lists